


flirt

by sparkling_r3njun



Series: Bottom Renjun One-Shots [12]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Daddy Kink, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgy, Spitroasting, Top Lee Jeno, Top Na Jaemin, Top Park Jisung, Top Zhong Chenle, degradation kink, renjun's a cum slut kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkling_r3njun/pseuds/sparkling_r3njun
Summary: renjun flirts with everyone without thinking, he just flirts like it's a second language. what happens when it seems to go too far with the other members...
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Everyone, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung, Huang Ren Jun/Zhong Chen Le
Series: Bottom Renjun One-Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597522
Comments: 1
Kudos: 136





	flirt

**Author's Note:**

> this is from @sadboi-lix- 's wattpad one-shot book, i've gotten permission from her to post this...

During the group V-Live they do once and a while, they sat in front of a table. Renjun's small hands rested on Jeno and Jaemin's thighs, slapping them once and a while. 

"Honestly, Renjunnie likes to walk around the dorm annoying all of us, "Donghyuck said. Renjun looked at the younger, with a betrayed look, before leaning over Jaemin and trying to hit him.

"Take that back," Renjun complained. Jaemin pushed him back between him and Jeno. He crossed his arms and pouted.

Jeno was in a van later in the night, doing a V-Live. He called Renjun, who was at the dorm.

"Injunnie," Jeno said into the phone, not yet putting it on speaker. Jeno never puts Renjun on speaker right away like the others. Renjun always pulls some weird shit when answering the phone.

"Jeno-ah!"Renjun yelled, "I saw the picture you uploaded earlier, you looked like a snack. Come home, and let me eat you up," he said laughing.

"Renjun-ah, I'm on V-Live, can I put you on speaker please, "Jeno asked, trying to not roll his eyes.

"Sure," he said simply, seeming to act normal again.

"Injunnie, say hi to everyone," Jeno said smiling at the camera.

"Hi everyone, It's Renjun," he said, "bye Jeno, see you at the dorm," he said before hanging up the phone.

"Looks like Renjunnie doesn't wanna talk anymore," Jeno said and smiled again. 

For weeks, Renjun would tease and flirt with the members. Leaving small touches, acting differently, stealing their clothes when they have promotions that day.

One night, as Renjun was at his radio show, the 4 remaining members at home held a meeting. A meeting regarding the oldest member's recent actions.

"We should give him what he wants, "Jaemin said, looking around at the other three. 

"What would that be, "Chenle said with a small smirk. 

"He's flirting with all of us, none stop, if he's sitting on one of our laps, he wiggles around on purpose," Jeno said, "So let's fuck him," he finished.

"Like today, tonight I mean, or a different day, "Jisung asked looking slightly shy.

"Tonight, when he gets home, "Jaemin said, "When he walks in, we'll return what he does to us, "Jaemin said with a smirk.

They all agreed with this and turned the TV and watched a movie until Renjun texted them that he was almost home.

They waited for the older boy to come home. The door started to open and they all turned to look at the older. Today, he stole Jaemin's striped shirt. 

Jaemin jumped up and wrapped his arms around Renjun, as he stood behind him, "Junnie, "Jaemin said into Renjun neck. Jaemin's lips trailed on the older's neck, as Jaemin pushed the older forward, to the couch.

"W-what's going ah on?"Renjun asked, gasping as Jaemin's lips connected to his neck, licking, biting, and sucking, leaving small bruises.

"We're going to show you a lesson," Jeno said in a low voice. Renjun shook, his eyes seemed lidded.

"What kind, kind of lesson," Renjun asked. 

"We're going to fuck you into submission," Chenle said, getting close to Renjun's other ear. Renjun shook at that, melting into their touches, eyes closing as he took in the small actions

Jisung sat in front of the older. He was excited. He reached out, grabbed the older's chin, Renjun's eyes opened, and looked at Jisung. 

The youngest looked at him, getting closer before connecting their lips. The kiss was soft, gentle, and filled with passion, but as Jisung felt a wave of courage wash over him, he licked into the older's mouth.

Their tongues fought, but Jisung won, exploring the older's warm mouth. Renjun whimpered at the touches, the kisses, the bits. Moaning as someone's hands moved under his shirt, playing with his nipples.

Renjun small hands pulled at his clothes. Jeno noticed this and tapped Jisung who pulled away from the older's lips, panting slightly. As he pulled away Renjun moved forward, trying to reconnect the kiss.

Jeno moved the older's shirt off of him, throwing it someone else in the room. Jisung looked at Jeno, who nodded, before re-connected the kiss. 

Chenle's hands moved to Renjun's pants, unbuttoning the material, moving it down the older's pale, smooth legs. Jeno left kisses over Renjun's shoulder's and lower. 

"Who do you want to fuck you first," Jaemin whispered into Renjun's ear.

"Ji-jisungie, "Renjun moaned, as Jaemin bit into his neck.

"Do you want to be filled with our cum," Jeno asked. Renjun's eyes opened slightly as his head shook.

"Please, daddies, please fill me up," he whimpered. Jaemin moved from out behind him, and they laid him onto his back. They all sat back as Jeno pulled the boy's underwear down. Renjun grabbed his knees to his chest.

The other's stripped down to their underwear, Jaemin and Chenle kissing each other as their hands pressed onto each other's hard-ons. 

Jeno poured the cold lube onto his hand, warming it up, he poured more directing onto Renjun's hole before pushing his finger into the tight hole. 

Renjun moaned as the finger moved inside him. Jisung sat behind Jeno, underwear off as he stroked his length, so it was fully hard. 

Jeno pushed another finger in, scissoring Renjun open, thrusting in and out, before putting a third finger into his hole. 

"Are you ready, baby, "Jeno asked. Renjun nodded, but let out a small whimper as Jeno pulled his fingers out. He wiped his hand off on his shirt. He sat by Renjun's head, dick in hand as he watched Jisung smear lube on his cock.

Jisung lined his cock with Renjun's puckering hole. He pushed in, hands gripping the older's small hips. He pushed into him, moaning at the tight feeling.

"Please Sungie, "Renjun panted, "please fuck me," he moaned. Jisung bottomed out, pulling out before going back in. 

He fucked into Renjun slow and hard. Each thrust filled with passion and love. Jisung leaned over Renjun, connecting their lips as Jisung fucked into him. Renjun's moans poured through the kiss, muffled, but still there. 

It's been such a long time since someone has touched him like this. Renjun was filled with pleasure, as Jisung long length pushed into him. Their moans mixing. 

"Ahh ahh, eha," Renjun moaned. Jisung's large hand wrapped around the older's cock, pumping it along with his thrusts. 

Jisung could feel Renjun start to shake, pulling away from the kiss, the thrusted into him slightly faster, as Renjun's moans got louder. 

"Cum for me hyung, "Jisung said. Renjun moaned as he looked up at Jisung. He threw his head back, back arching as he came. He cried out, as he felt Jisung coming inside him. 

"Chenle, do you wanna fuck hyung next, "Jisung asked. Chenle simply nodded, pulling away from Jaemin, and moving over to Jisung. The youngest moved away, moving to where Chenle had just sat. 

Chenle looked at the older boy, who panted in front of him, cum leaking from his hole. He stroked his cock a few times before pushing into him.

Chenle moaned as he pushed into the tight hole, Renjun looked up at Chenle, eyes hazy.

"Do you wanna try a different position," he asked between pants. 

"Sit up, on your knees," Chenle said, pulling out so the older could move. Renjun moved quickly, afraid of the cum dripping out of his hole. He sat on his knees and felt Chenle grab his hips. 

Chenle pushed back into Renjun's leaking hole, Renjun crying out as Chenle's cock just brushed against his prostate. 

"Please, please," Renjun cried, trying to move back on the length inside of him. Chenle pulled out before slamming back in. Unlike Jisung, his trusts were fast and hard. Chenle shoved two of his fingers into Renjun's mouth as he trusted up into the older.

Renjun sucked on Chenle's finger, moaning around the finger's as Chenle pounded up into him. Once they were wet, Chenle pulled them out, causing Renjun to let out a small whine, just too choke on it as Chenle hit his prostate. 

Chenle played with the older's nipples, causing him to break into a series of moans and whimpers.

Chenle's other hand wrapped around Renjun's cock and jerked it off at the same pass as his thrusts. With each movement, Renjun broke down, being overstimulated with all the pleasure. 

Renjun's thighs shook as he came into Chenle's hand, hole clenching around Chenle's cock, causing the younger to cum into his hole. 

As the second youngest pulled out, Jeno and Jaemin looked at each other. As Chenle moved, to be replaced with Jaemin, who pushed Renjun onto his hands, Jeno sat in front of him, moving so his length was mouth level.

Renjun looked at Jeno's length, his jaw fell open for Jeno's cock. Jaemin pushed in at the same time as Jeno put his cock into Renjun's waiting mouth. 

Jeno thrusted deep into Renjun's throat, the older gagging, but taking everything they gave to him. Jaemin pounded into his ass, faster and harder than the two younger boys. 

"Do you want us to fill you with our cum, "Jeno asked, voice deep and husky. Pulling out of Renjun's mouth a little.

"Please, please, fill me with your cum, "Renjun begged. Jeno pushed his cock back into the older's mouth, thrusting in and out.

"Are you a little slut, for our cocks. Taking both Jaemin and me, letting me use your throat, like a little slut," Jeno asked, Jaemin tugging on Renjun's hair. 

Skin slapping, Renjun cumming at Jeno's words. Jeno pulled out of his mouth, grabbing the older's little cock in his hand, fisting it, Renjun moaning louder, panting, spit running down his chin. 

"Princess, you look so pretty, taking my cock like that, "Jaemin said as he used the older's cum filling hole, "Do you want me to fill your hole up. Fill it up with my cum, "Jaemin asked, tightening his fist in Renjun's hair. 

"Please, please, fill me, daddy, please fill me, "Renjun begged. Jaemin's thrusts got harder but slower, abusing Renjun's prostate with each thrust. 

"Princess, are you sure you want it, "Jaemin teased, pulling his hair, Jeno's hand moving faster on Renjun's cock, the older screaming at all the sensations.

"Yes, yes, yes, daddy, please fill me with your cum, I need you to cum daddy, please cum in me daddy "Renjun begged, spit drooling down his chin. He crumbled under Jaemin as he came again. 

"Such a pretty slut for your daddies," Jeno said, looking at him with hungry eyes. Jisung and Chenle jerked each other's cocks off as they watched Jaemin and Jeno use their hyung like a mear sex toy. 

Jaemin's thrusts started the quicken again. He groaned as he released his cum into Renjun's hole. Jaemin stood up, moving to where Jeno was, as they swapped spots.

"Jisungie, go to my room and get the butt plug from my nightstand, "Jaemin said. The younger bounced up, running to the room, pulling the toy out, finding a butt plug with a little fox tale. 

He ran back and handed it to Jaemin before sitting down again, watching as Jeno pulled his fingers from Renjun's hole shoving his cock into him. Jeno was probably the longest and thickest out of them all.

Jeno pushed into Renjun, the older whining, "Do you not want daddy," Jeno asked, starting to pull out.

"No, no, no daddy, I want you. I want daddy, please," Renjun begged. Jeno pushed back in, he slammed back into Renjun as the older crumbled into a mess of begging, drool, and cum. 

Jeno slowly pulled out, before slamming back in, repeating this multiple times as Renjun drooled. Jaemin thrusting his fingers into the waiting mouth, the older sucking on them eagerly. 

"Oh such a good boy," Jeno said as the slammed into Renjun. Pleasure shooting up his spine from his prostate. 

Jeno's hands rubbed on Renjun's ass cheek before slapping it, in time with this thrust. Renjun let out a struggled moan, around Jaemin's fingers. 

His body shook as he came again, being milked dry. His thighs shook, hardly being able to hold him up anymore. 

Jeno abused his prostate, tears squeezing through Renjun's eyes. He panted and whimpered with each thrust. Jaemin having taken his fingers out.

"Ahh ahh, daddy, please cum, "Renjun begged,"please, please, can't take it any- ahh, anymore," he panted.

Jeno smiled down at the boy, thrusting in a few more times before cumming, Jaemin handing him the butt plug right away.

"Plug our baby, up," he said smiling. Jeno pulled out and immediately pushed the plug into Renjun's hole. 

"Good job princess, "Jaemin said picked the limp boy up. Chenle got up running for a wet washcloth.

Jaemin washed the cum off of Renjun's thighs, stomach, and the leather couch. Jeno left the living room to come back with a large t-shirt, as Jaemin peppered Renjun with kisses. 

They helped him into the large shirt before cleaning themself up again. Jeno and Jaemin taking responsibility and cuddling the older boy, while Jisung and Chenle cuddled in Jisung's room.

"You took us all so well baby," Jeno praised.

"Maybe, Hyuckie, can come and play with us, "Jaemin teased.

"Thank you, daddies," Renjun said sleepily, "Thank you for filling me up," he said falling asleep, Jaemin's hands felt up and down the older's torso, relaxing the tense muscles. 

"Such a good princess, "Jaemin hummed into Renjun's ear as the older fell asleep. 


End file.
